


Somebody Shine a Light

by AllannaStone



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gray Jedi, The Dark Side of the Force, little sister - Freeform, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: “I did what I had to do to protect her!” snapped Ren, irritated by Hux’s unwanted probing. “Because she’s my little sister, and I need to protect her.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN IMPORTANT NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
> Inspired by Read My Lips by TuppingTiberty on A03 and a series of asks answered by @propertyofpoeandbucky on Tumblr.

Poe glanced across the room and caught Annie’s eye, neither one looking away as they silently communicated with one another, their eyes speaking when words couldn't.

 

The other Resistance pilots couldn't help but notice the best amongst them silently communicating with one another as General Leia Organa- Hans delivered the mission plan. The older woman's sad eyes sparkled with a smile at her only daughter as BB8, Poe's companion droid, blipped softly, eager to translate it's master's body language into understandable code. The general finished explaining the plan and dismissed everyone.

 

"Poe, Annie, a word, please." She caught the couple just as they were heading out the door, hand in hand.

 

Poe tugged Annie back, jerking his thumb back towards her mother. She nodded, using her teeth to tug off her leather gloves and stuffed them into a pocket in her bright orange pilot's suit and placed her helmet onto BB8's little round head. The droid beeped happily and rolled around the room, almost banging into the walls in it's excitement.

 

"Were you two paying any attention to what I was saying?" the general asked, knowing just what her spirited daughter was going to say.

 

 _Mom_ , Annie rolled her eyes as she blew an escaped curl from her bright blue eyes. _I paid enough attention for Poe and I both. I'll fill him in on the way._

 

Poe sputtered for a minute, protesting that he had, in fact, been paying attention, silenced by a kiss from his longtime sweetheart.

 

 _Let’s go_ , she urged him, taking him by the hand and gently tugging him after her. BB8 hurried alongside of them, blipping with anticipation at the mission they would go on in minutes.

 

They climbed into their fighter craft, Poe in front, Annie in the back and BB8 in the droid compartment in between the two of them.

 

“We ready?” Poe spoke, his words being picked up by sensors, turning his spoken words into written words, which showed up on a screen inside Annie’s helmet. She typed out the reply, smirking as BB8 whooped out a series of beeps, its excitement palpable.

 

 _Let’s go kick some First Order ass_ , Annie typed, her deaf ears not picking up Poe’s deep laugh of they lifted off into hyperspace.


	2. chapter 2

The mission was going smoothly- too smoothly.

 

No sooner had the thought entered Annie’s mind when shots sparked through the air, hitting one wing and sending the TIE fighter spiraling downwards.

 

“Hold on, Annie!” bellowed Poe as he did everything he could to soften the landing. BB8 screamed in terror as the ground raced up to meet the smoking fighter.

 

Annie squeezed her eyes shut, terrified that she was going to die at the young age of twenty one, without truly experiencing life.

 

She shakily typed out a last message to her mother, **_I LOVE YOU_** before the TIE fighter could slam into the gorund and hit send. Suddenly, they were surrounded by a blinding green light and Poe swore, the curses coming up as unrecognizable symbols to Annie.

 

@*&!%$#!*&, read her moniter, confusing Annie greatly.

 

 _Poe_? Annie typed out.

 

“We’re locked in a tractor beam,” Poe grimly informed her as they were brought on board a large black vessel. Annie’s blood chilled as she recognized the ship.

 

_The Starship Destroyer._

 

The First Order’s main ship.

 

Annie gripped her lightsaber tightly in her gloved hands as BB8 shrieked in fear, the small vessel immediately surrounded by Stormtroopers.

 

Annie opened her hatch and removed her helmet for better movement before using the Force to catapult her from the TIE fighter, igniting her lightsaber. Her braided updo shone like a golden halo as she sliced through the white armored warriors, stopping baster fire with her weapon.

 

Poe tried to free himself, only to discover that the latch had caved in when they were hit. He banged on the hatch door, yelling as BB8 continued to beep frantically. Annie skillfully parried a blast, sending the plasma burst to crack the hatch wide open, freeing her boyfriend. Poe emerged, tossing away his own helmet and taking out his own blaster to join in the fight. Poe quickly made his way over to Annie, pressing his back to hers as they continued making a large dent in the Stormtrooper army.

 

Suddenly, a red blade entered the mix.

 

Annie didn’t back down as she battled Kylo Ren, matching him in skill and speed. The fearless determination in her eyes clearly said, _I’m not planning on dying today_.

 

A shot rang out and hit Annie in the arm, making her scream out in pain.

 

“Annie!” bellowed Poe, shooting the Stormtrooper that had hit his girlfriend and racing to comfort her in her hour of pain. Ren raised his hand and used the force to send him fying into a wall, knocking him out.

 

“Your compassion for her is sickening,” was all that Ren said to the unconscious Poe before turning back to Annie. He paused as her lightsaber rolled to his boots. He stooped and picked it up. There was something familiar about this lightsaber…

 

“Oh frack…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under @bluelightsaberjedi and @fanfictionauthoress. I accept requests, also!!!


End file.
